Una sola razón
by Ledayy
Summary: Había una sola razón por la que Damien no quería regresar a South Park. Y esa razón tenía nombre y apellido. No deseaba ir para sentirse de nuevo de esa manera. No deseaba sentirse… enamorado… Dip, mención de Style y Creek.


**Holaaaaa de nuevooo...**

**Aqui les traigo el Dip que tanto esperaban, espero que les guste, me inspire un poco en el único capítulo en el que Damien y Pip estan juntos. **

**ADVERTENCIA: SLASH (CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA NO LEAS**

**Pareja principal: Damien y Pip (Dip)**

**Mención: Style y Creek **

**Summary: Había una sola razón por la que Damien no quería regresar a South Park. Y esa razón tenía nombre y apellido. No deseaba ir para sentirse de nuevo de esa manera. No deseaba sentirse… enamorado…**

**South Park no es mío, si lo fuera la gente cangrejo ubiera convertido a South Park en gay en vez de metrosexuales.**

* * *

><p><strong>Una sola razón<strong>

Había una sola razón por la que Damien no quería regresar a South Park. Y esa razón tiene nombre y apellido. No deseaba ir para sentirse de nuevo de esa manera. No quería arrepentirse de lo que había hecho, no quería sentirse avergonzado. No quería sentirse… enamorado…

Pero ahí estaba, delante de la preparatoria de South Park, su padre le había insistido semanas enteras que lo dejara llevarlo a su primer día de clases. Damien logró alejarlo por medio de sus típicas frases de "soy futuro el amo del infierno, no necesito que me lleves". No permitiría que lo vieran con su padre. Es más, ni siquiera tenía la menor idea de por qué carajo había regresado.

Rodó los ojos derrotado, ya estaba a un paso de entrar. Cuando volvió a pisar esa escuela sintió un mareo, todos voltearon a verlo, reconociéndolo al instante, muchos gritaron y se fueron corriendo de ese lugar. Mientras recorría e iba dejando solos los pasillos, veía a su alrededor, miles de carteles anunciando la fiesta de Eric Cartman, ese maldito hijo de puta no había cambiado nada, pero ya se arrepentiría cuando viera cara a cara al padre de Damien.

Pronto llegó a su clase, vio al mismo señor Garrison dando la misma aburrida clase que hacía casi 10 años. Tocó la puerta llamando la atención de todos. La clase ahogó un grito, el señor Garrison ya estaba enterado por lo que solo suspiró y dijo

-entra ya Damien

El anticristo obedeció, sentándose en el único lugar vacío del aula. Lugar que estaba justo al lado de cierto chico ingles.

-hace mucho que no te veo Damien

El chico de ojos rojos no se había dado cuenta de que la persona que estaba al lado suyo era nada más y nada menos que el motivo de su confusión, Philip Pirrup, mejor conocido como Pip. No creyó posible que el inglés le dirigiera la palabra después de lo que le había hecho para quedar bien con Eric y sus amigos

-Pip…- se quedó sin habla en ese instante ¿Qué le iba a decir a ese chico? ¿Pedirle disculpas?, al carajo, seguiría la frase que había dicho una vez Cartman "seguiré siendo un cabrón"… al menos por ahora…- hola...

El resto de la clase pasó con relativa tranquilidad hasta que Cartman pidió permiso para dar un aviso a todos

-gracias por su atención, quería decirles que mi cumpleaños está muy cerca y la fiesta se realizará en el hotel Hilton del aeropuerto, todos están invitados… claro, menos Pip y Damien.

El chico inglés se deprimió, estaba viviendo un deja vu que ocurre año tras año. Damien sintió que su corazón se oprimía cuando la sonrisa de Pip desapareció. La ira le llenó ¿quien se creía ese pendejo como para hacer sentir mal a mi Pip? Esperen… ¿mi Pip? Antes de poder reaccionar ya estaba de pie frente a su asiento y todos lo miraban

-es una lástima Cartman, Pip y yo teníamos el mejor regalo de todo el mundo

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro de Cartman, vio directamente a Pip quien estaba impactado ante las palabras de Damien.

-en esa caso irán… pero no se les vaya a olvidar mi regalo

Damien volvió a sentarse viendo su cuaderno, acababa de cometer un gran error, su cabello negro cubría parte de su cara evitando que Pip notara el ligero rubor que se había asentado en el anticristo. La campana del almuerzo sonó todos recogieron sus cosas. Mientras Pip guardaba sus cuadernos una de sus plumas cayó al suelo. Se agachó a recogerla y se encontró con la mano de Damien. Ambos habían reaccionado al mismo tiempo. Se vieron a los ojos, las mejillas de Pip se volvieron rojas de golpe, la verdad era que siempre había estado enamorado del hijo del diablo. Damien sintió un calor mayor en su cuerpo del que hacía en el mismísimo inferno. La sangre golpeó la cara del chico volviéndola roja. Apartó la mano, deseando que Philip no hubiera visto eso.

El inglés recogió la pluma y la guardó, caminó hacia la puerta pero no salió

-¿me acompañas a la cafetería Damien?- preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro

-claro- dijo Damien sin poder reprimir la sonrisa que se formó de inmediato en su boca

Ambos caminaron a la cafetería, todo seguía exactamente igual, las mismas mesas viejas, la misma comida mierdera, todo, incluso los posters de "aliméntate bien" y "come frutas y verduras", se sentaron en la última mesa de la cafetería, la que estaba alejada de todos. Empezaron a comer y un silencia incómodo se detuvo sobre ellos como una enorme losa de piedra, sofocándolos lentamente. Damien se comenzaba a hartar de la situación, estaba por hablar pero Pip se le adelantó.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo todos estos años Damien?

El rey de la oscuridad meditó un poco su respuesta

-mi padre me ha estado enseñando cosas

-¿enserio? ¿Cómo cuales?

-me enseña a… dirigir el infierno

-suena mucha responsabilidad

-y lo es… ¿Qué has hecho tu Pip?

-pues… intentar ser aceptado pero… no me ha salido bien

Ambos rieron un poco. Una sincera sonrisa se había dibujado en ambos rostros. Entonces vieron que Kyle, Stan y Craig se acercaban a la mesa.

-¿tienen idea de lo que han hecho?- preguntó Stan

-ustedes no tienen un regalo ¿cierto?- dijo Kyle

-eso ustedes no lo sabe- dijo Damien con tono retador

-no te conviene meterte con nosotros- dijo Craig

-ni ustedes conmigo

Damien comenzaba a exasperarse ¿Quién se creían esos chicos? ¡Él era el amo del infierno!

-déjenlos en paz chicos- dijo Kenny- dejemos que la dulce pareja continúe su romántico almuerzo

Los ojos de Damien ardieron de ira, una bola de fuego se formó en su mano y fue lanzada directo hacia McCormick matándolo al instante

-¡oh dios mío mató a Kenny!- dijo Stan

-¡hijo de puta!- siguió Kyle

-Damien no hagas eso- lo reprimió Pip

Mágicamente toda la ira que asolaba en el cuerpo del anticristo desapareció al oír la dulce voz de Pip. Damien se sintió ahora más tranquilo. Kyle, Stan y Craig regresaron a su mesa, dejando de nuevo solos al inglés y al demonio

-¿por qué lo mataste?

-ese McCormick es un cabrón, va al infierno casi diario, necesito un descanso de él

-¿Kenny va al infierno casi diario?

Por lo visto era verdad lo que Kenny le platicaba, nadie nunca recordaba sus muertes

-olvídalo Pip…

El día pasó relativamente tranquilo luego de ese pequeño problema en la cafetería. La fiesta de Cartman era mañana y Pip no tenía idea de lo que planeaba Damien. A la hora de salida le preguntó eso.

-¿Qué le regalaremos a Cartman?

-lo he estado pensando- dijo Damien viendo hacia donde estaba un grupo de niñas- y creo tener el regalo perfecto

-¿no te referirás a…?

-exacto

-¿estás loco? Cartman no es estúpido, se va enojar y nos sacará de su fiesta

-eso lo veremos

-mejor me voy a casa

-Pip… ¿puedo acompañarte?

Las mejillas del inglés se volvieron rojas

-c-claro Damien…

Caminaron unas cuadras antes de llegar a la pequeña casa que era el hogar del chico inglés. Se detuvieron en la puerta Pip miraba el piso

-si quieres- empezó Damien- puedo pasar por ti para ir a la fiesta de Cartman

El anticristo tenía la cara roja a más no poder, de nuevo su corazón le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Latía mucho más al ver al joven, hacía que se pusiera nervioso al verlo, todo lo confundía cuando estaba cerca de él

-d-desde luego- dijo Pip con mucha vergüenza y ocultando lo ruborizado que estaba

Las 7 de la noche fue la hora fijada. Damien se había pasado dos horas arreglándose, se sentía nervioso y no por la fiesta, si no por tener que pasar por Pip. Terminó de envolver el regalo de Cartman y bajó las escaleras para irse ya por Pip.

-ya me voy papá

-disfruta la noche hijo

Para Satanás el cambio de su hijo era muy notorio, sin duda había alguien que lo tenía enamorado. Deseaba saber quién era el afortunado, pero no quería presionar a su hijo demasiado.

Damien estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de Pip, ya no había marcha atrás, tenía que hacer uso de todos sus poderes sobrenaturales para controlar los nervios que le revolvían el estómago. Toco el timbre y espero a que la puerta se abriera.

Entonces Pip salió de su casa, con un elegante traje de estilo inglés, se veía sumamente adorable. Damien no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo, sus ojos azules brillaban más que de costumbre y su cabello rubio estaba perfectamente peinado para la ocasión. Sus mejillas tenían un tono rosado. Damien se quedó perdido en la escena que podría considerarse como la más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

-¿nos vamos Damien?

-sí… Pip- dijo el pelinegro saliendo de su trance

El hotel Hilton del aeropuerto quedaba lejos, Damien había conseguido un auto cuando tenía 15 años, era de color negro y muy elegante. Ambos subieron y fueron al lugar de la fiesta.

-¿Qué le daremos de regalo?- preguntó de nuevo Pip

-lo que te dije en la mañana

-entonces nos iremos a la mitad de la fiesta. Cuando abra su regalo se enojará

Cuando llegaron al hotel, este estaba adornado para la fiesta de Cartman ¿de dónde carajo había sacado tanto dinero ese gordo? De seguro son los ahorros de toda la vida de puta de la señora Cartman.

Toda la escuela estaba ahí, Eric estaba sentado en un falso trono de rey en el centro del salón, al verlos entrar se puso de pie y caminó hacia ellos extendiendo las manos

-ten tu regalo- dijo Damien

-felicidades Eric- dijo Pip

Cartman se dio la vuelta a pensar tuvo el regalo en sus manos, ignorando el comentario de Philip- el chico inglés se entristeció un poco, entonces sintió como la mano de Damien tomaba la suya.

-tranquilo, no dejes que él te arruine la noche

La razón por la que el anticristo había hecho eso no estaba clara incluso para él. Pip se sonrojó en extremo y respondió

-sí… Damien

La fiesta transcurrió con aparente normalidad. Damien se la pasó hablando con Pip. No quería que nadie se le ocurriera hacerle algo, pero para su sorpresa, Kyle y Stan estaban demasiado ocupados en otros asuntos. El pelirrojo se aferraba fuertemente de la nuca de Stan mientras se besaban de una manera apasionada. En cuanto lo vieron Damien y Pip se sonrojaron un poco. El anticristo centró ahora su atención en Craig, pero al poco tiempo supo que él no era una amenaza. Estaba demasiado ocupado besándose con Tweek. Entonces Damien prestó más atención a su alrededor, casi todos eran de esas mismas preferencias… ¿acaso el podría ser…?

Las luces se apagaron y se enfocaron en el trono de falso rey donde Eric estaba sentado

-hora de abrir los regalos…

Pip se estremeció al oír eso

-vámonos Damien

-pero Pip

-por favor Damien

Una idea cruzó la mente del demonio, tomó la mano de Pip y ambos subieron a uno de los ascensores.

Cartman tomó el regalo de los dos chicos, abriéndolo impaciente. Su rostro se llenó de sorpresa y exclamó como cuando era un niño de 8 años

-¡es el aparato para ver el futuro!

Así es, ese tonto adivinador por el que habían vestido a Butters de mujer bajo el nombre de Marjorie. Todos trataban de no estallar de la risa. Lo divertido no era precisamente el regalo que le dieron a Cartman, si no el hecho de que el racista nazi aun creía que ese pedazo de papel era un aparato mágico que te muestra el futuro.

-creo que después de todo Damien y Pip no son tan malos- dijo Kyle tapándose la boca con las manos para contener la risa

-tienes razón- dijeron Marsh y Tucker

Damien había llevado a Pip a lo más alto del edificio, justo al lugar donde Ike y su maestra tuvieron su último encuentro antes de que ella se arrojara del hotel. La noche estaba despejada y se veían todas las estrellas. Philip miraba con la boca abierta le enorme espectáculo.

-es algo hermoso ¿no crees Damien?

El chico de ojos rojos había quedado de nuevo hipnotizado con la belleza de su amigo. Sus sentimientos empezaban a aclararse de golpe. Tenía que aceptarlo, estaba enamorada. Damien Thorn estaba enamorado de Philip Pirrup.

El anticristo tomó el rostro de Pip con sus manos. Las mejillas del rubio se tornaron de un color rojo intenso. Estaba en shock, no sabía que planeaba su amigo hasta que sintió los labios de Thorn sobre los suyos. Un beso dulce y tierno que no podría ser normal en un demonio. A los pocos segundos se separaron, entonces Damien cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho, dio un paso atrás avergonzado

-Pip… yo… lo siento…-dijo bajando la mirada- tú debes odiarme, te he tratado tan mal y ahora llegó y… de verdad lo siento

Entonces Pip se abalanzó al anticristo besando nuevamente sus labios pero de una manera más ruda. Damien estaba sorprendido, pero de inmediato correspondió al beso. Así estuvieron hasta que se vieron forzados a respirar, luego Pip dijo jadeante y ruborizado

-no me importa el pasado Damien… yo te amo…

Pip terminaba de limpiar la casa cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Damien. Su vida había ido hacia arriba luego de la fiesta de Cartman, (el chico aun creía que el aparatito era un adivinador del futuro, aún después de años de la fiesta) Stan, Kyle y Craig se disculparon, Kenny revivió al día siguiente de la fiesta pero nadie lo recordó como siempre.

-ya regresé

-bienvenido- dijo Pip dándole un beso corto en los labios

Damien se sentó en la sala. Llevaba un año ya viviendo con Philip y su vida no podía ser más dulce.

-oye Damien, quiero preguntarte algo

-¿Qué cosa Pip?

-han pasado varios años desde que somos novios y… pues… aun no conozco a tu padre

La frase sorprendió al pelinegro

-estamos hablando se Satanás Pip

-de todas maneras, es tu padre, creo que merece saber quién es el novio de su hijo

Damien suspiró derrotado

-de acuerdo, vamos- dijo tomando la mano del inglés

Ambos desaparecieron en una columna de fuego…

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**para dudas, comentario y sugerencias dejen reviews **

**Tal vez me tarde un poco en hacer el siguiente, planeo que será un Stenny, pero si alguien quiere que haga de otra pareja me avisa**

**Adiosin...**


End file.
